Third Kiss
by KourtTears
Summary: I'm still attracted to you, no one's around to make us do what we're supposed to, so lie here in my arms... [Previously titled Three Wishes...Finished July 30th, 2006]
1. Third Kiss

_I'm still attracted to you, no one's around to make us do what we're supposed to, so lie here in my arms_ …

He was addicted to her, and he hated every moment of it. He hated that every time he saw her he would stare. He hated that he would follow her (unnoticed of course) just to hear her voice. He hated that he always wondered what she looked like under her robes. He hated that he couldn't sleep with any of the Slytherin sluts without thinking of her. What he hated most of all, though, was that she wasn't even aware of how she drove him crazy. It had been going on for months and he was at his breaking point. Luckily, he knew just how to end it.

He attacked that night while she was on her rounds. He had made sure the Mudblood Granger had let him make up the patrol assignments for the month. Blackmail could be so rewarding. He assigned his obsession the dungeons, and then all he had to do was wait. When she passed the opening to his private quarters he struck. He pulled her back into his rooms before she could even make a sound. He clamped a hand over her mouth and held her against him. He could feel her heart speed up and when she tried to bite his hand he chuckled. "Now now Weasley, none of that." He could feel her relax a bit as she recognized who held her, and he grinned at her naïveté.

"If you promise not to scream I'll move my hand, got it?" When she nodded he moved his hand to caress her cheek. "What the hell do you want Malfoy?" He chuckled again and tightened his grip around her waist. "I have a proposition for you Little Weasel, and I warn you that I'm not going to take no for an answer." He turned her in his arms and pinned her to the him. "Wha-what sort of proposition?" He leered at her and pulled her even tighter against him. "Not even _you_ are that innocent, Little Weasel."

She started to struggle then, and he laughed. "Let me go, Malfoy." He moved one hand from her waist to her face. He tilted her chin up and smoothed his fingers over her lips. "Why would I do that Little Weasel? It took a lot of planning to get you here and we've not even started yet." He bent his head down and gently touched his lips to hers. When she jerked her head to the side he sighed. "C'mon Ginevra, you know I want you…and I know you want me." He forced her face back towards his and pressed his lips to hers again. "No, Malfoy…I don't--I can't."

"Yes you can Ginny…No one's around to make us do what we're supposed to…please Gin, I need you." And he pressed his lips to hers for a third time. When she sighed and kissed back he knew he had won. He began to back her up until her knees hit the bed, then he deepened the kiss. When he finally tasted his obsession all coherent thought flew out the window.

It wasn't until much later, with her cuddled up to his side, that he realized that he had misjudged the situation. Instead of getting rid of his addiction he could feel it growing stronger. One taste would never be enough. He pulled her tighter against him and kissed her forehead. When her eyes opened he smirked, "I'm still attracted to you."

She nuzzled her nose into his neck. "No one's around to make us do what we're supposed to," she repeated his words to him.

With a kiss he replied, "So lie here in my arms…"

A/N: Another challege from Mynuet's LiveJournal. The characters aren't mine. Neither is the line at the top. I hope you all enjoy this fic...


	2. Second Glance

She had always known that he watched her. She had known from the beginning. She could always feel his eyes on her when she entered the Great Hall, following her every move. She could feel them on her when she walked the halls, in their shared Potions class, in the library. It had bothered her at first --_What does he want with me?_-- but she had come to expect it.

What she did not expect was that she would start watching him too. She wasn't as obvious as he was --_Ron would kill me if he found out_-- and she didn't start watching him after her first look either. No, it had taken a second glance, but in that second glance she had been captivated by what she saw.

It had been in the Potions room, and she heard the door open. When she looked up to see _him_ entering the class, she dismissed him and started setting up for class. When she felt that tingle she got every time _he_ was staring at her, though, she finally decided to confront him about it. When she looked up though, she was shocked by the look in his eyes.

He looked at her as if she were the only person in the world, as if she were the world itself. And because of the way he looked at her, she couldn't help but to really look at him, and she was stunned by what she saw. He was exquisite, and granted she had always known he was attractive, but to look at him without his usual mask was like looking at a fallen angel --_Which he kind of is_. As soon as he realized she was staring back at him, Draco's mask was back on.

"I know I'm handsome Weasley, but you don't have to gawk." She was amazed at how fast he could assume the role of arrogance personified. She was saved from answering by Snape's arrival. But what she had seen in that brief glimpse had her hooked.

She couldn't stop watching him. She wasn't stupid, though, and only watched when there was no danger of being caught.. During Quidditch games, fleeting glances in the Great Hall... Her favorite time to watch him though, was at night during nightly walks around the lake.

Draco Malfoy always took a walk around the lake every night after dinner. No one really knew why, although the Gryffindors suspected it was so he could relay information to his father. After realizing that Draco stopped on the far shore, Ginny decided that it would be the perfect opportunity to watch him without the mask he showed to the rest of the world. It was during this time, when Ginny was able to secretly watch him, that she was able to learn more about Draco Malfoy.

She learned, by listening to him rage to himself, he hated his father. She learned, by watching him smile at something only he could see, he had hopes just like everyone else. And surprisingly, she learned that she wanted to know what they were. It took her a bit longer to learn the most important thing. A rant about his 'addiction', a daisy he charmed red, her name whispered at sunset. All these little moments showed her that he loved her. She realized at the same time that he didn't know this..

It was the knowledge that made her relax when she realized it was him who had grabbed her while she was patrolling the dungeons. It was the realization that made her fight him. But then he had implied the one thing she really wanted, and it made her stutter. Then he was kissing her and it made it so hard to fight him, though she tried. Then he was kissing her again and she couldn't remember why she was fighting. And with the third kiss she gave up; she just hoped he would realize his true feelings for her before he broke her heart. Because while she had been watching him she had learned something else. All those moments of watching, of stolen glances, she had learned that she loved him.


	3. One Word

All it took was one word, a name really, for all his illusions to shatter. It was almost laughable how much one word could change his world.

Then had all been in the Great Hall eating breakfast when _it_ happened. He was munching on pancakes and trying not to laugh as Hermione scolded Ron for talking with his mouth full…again. Ginny was staring at nothing with a half grin on her lips like she had been doing for the past week. Hermione thought the stress of school had finally gotten to her, Ron thought she was cursed, and he thought she looked absolutely beautiful.

Anyway, it was a normal breakfast, for them anyway, when the devil himself walked by their table. Well, the son of the devil, but still. This too was normal, as were the words he directed at them.

"Potter, Granger, Weasel." He'd never really given up hating Ron though it seemed Malfoy's feelings for himself and Hermione had lessened to mere dislike. They, of course, responded in kind.

"Malfoy."

"Malfoy."

"Ferret."

And then he deviated from the script. Instead of tossing out an insult he turned to Ginny.

"Weasley."

Then it happened. The one word that turned Harry's world upside down.

"Draco."

Harry could hear Hermione gasp and he could see Ron's eyes bug out. Harry felt his own mouth drop open. _She did not just say that_. Harry and the rest of Trio looked to Malfoy to see what he would do…there should be an insult now at least. Not that he thought Ginny couldn't handle whatever Malfoy could dish out, but still an insult was to be expected.

But Malfoy just gave her a weird half grin (the same half grin that Ginny had been sporting earlier that morning) and nodded to her. She smiled back. Harry was so shocked he didn't even hear the insult Malfoy had finally gotten around to hand out. He was pretty sure that Ron and Hermione didn't hear it either. Then he was gone and Ginny turned back to her breakfast.

It didn't take long for the questioning to begin but Harry stayed out of it. He already knew what had happened. He didn't really know the details but he figured out the gist of what was going on.

Harry later wondered (after _it_ happened) how they could not have noticed the signs. Like Ginny staring at the Slytherin table or her disappearing after dinner almost every night and not showing up until right before curfew. That had been going on longer than the past week, but they never noticed it -- _How could we be that blind?_

He couldn't believe that one word, a name really, could change his world so much. He had always figured that he would be the one with Ginny. He was the knight to her princess. They were supposed to be together; that was always the way it was meant to be. Or so he thought. Now she was with him, the son of the devil, and from what he could tell she was happy. He was sure if Malfoy was happy, but he didn't really care to find out either.

Harry figured the shock would wear off soon. Not the shock of them being together; hHHhhhhlkjdfalsdkfjiee had already gotten over that. He figured that they weren't going to be together forever (they weren't even out of school yet). And then he would have a chance to get the girl. He even said as much to Hermione who had shrugged and told him not to get his hopes up.

"You see the way they look at each other. This isn't just some fling."

No, Harry had gotten over the shock of them being together. He was in shock over the fact that it had only taken one word to change his life so much.


End file.
